Ember's story
by nightfall349
Summary: So this is the story of how Ember came to be a ghost...my first fanfic...hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**This is my first ever fanfic and its about how Ember died...so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If you could value your life, what would it cost? Well with no family, no friends and only one possession to my name, I valued mine at about $1. In the end, that was scarily true.<p>

My name is Ember. I was 23 when I died. In my short life time I was homeless, barely living day to day, surviving solely on my guitar and the money people through into my hat. But sometimes they missed, and that's how I died. A man, not much older than myself, stared into my eyes as he walked up to place the dollar in my hat. He was quite tall with light blonde hair that was neatly cropped, and well dressed. He looked wealthy, very wealthy. As I watched him approach, he had a malicious glint in his eye. When I looked past him I saw a group of people laughing

"They must be his friends" I thought "but why are they laughing?"

I looked around, I didn't see anything funny happening? I turned back to the man, he was almost upon me now. I looked up into his light blue eyes.

"Hello!" he said cheerily "what's your name!"

"Hi, I'm Ember..." a little worried by this persons cheeriness

"Ember! What an unusual name! Anyways your quite good at that guitar playing you know? I bet I could even get my dad to sign you onto a record label!"

"Really?" I couldn't believe this! Some stranger comes up to me and offers me a record deal! Maybe my life was finally looking up!

"No. Not really. Like I would offer that to some complete stranger, a hobo nonetheless. I'm much too good to waste my time and money on people like you. But here, have a dollar, buy a burger on the way home."

I opened my mouth to protest, to yell and scream until I made the man's ears bleed for what he'd just said to me when suddenly I couldn't breathe. I felt something lodged in my throat. I looked up at the man, my eyes begging for help, but all I saw on his face was shock. As I slowly died, I held onto my guitar. My one friend. People were screaming around me, I heard someone dial an ambulance. But it was too late, I knew it. I looked back at the man who caused this, his friends were coming up to drag him back to the side of the park, into the cover of the trees. My eyes never left his as he was pulled away. Then, everything went black as my heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated...and i'll write more if anyone likes it (and if i figure out how to add chapters..) anyways..thanx again! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :)**

**So this is the second chapter...Enjoy**

**Oh I forgot to put this at the top of the last chapter... I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM :) **

* * *

><p>I awoke on a small platform with a splitting headache. My eyes couldn't believe what they saw. I thought I must still be dreaming as my eyes comprehended what I saw. All around me there were purple doors, just floating in mid air dotted across a green sky. In a strange way it was beautiful, but it was also terrifying. How did I even get here? Oh the dollar, so why am I still alive?<p>

"Excuse me?" I called after the next person who walked, no floated past. He was slightly taller than me with a firey green Mohawk, wearing a black suit with a belt that had a large S on it. The thing that disturbed me the most was his blue skin.

"I am Skulker, the ghost zones greatest hunter! Now who are you and why did you disturb me from my hunt?"

"My names Ember, and I want to know where I am" I demanded of the guy. I didn't like the way he spoke of himself. He reminded me of the guy in the park.

"Well girl, you are in the ghost zone." Skulker replied "now do you have any other questions or can I get back to my hunt?"

"Firstly, my name is Ember and yes I do have more questions. Number one what the hell is the ghost zone?"

"The ghost zone is where all humans come after they die."

"Wait so I _am_ dead?"

"Are you going to keep wasting my time? Of course you're dead! Now you're a ghost, just like the rest of us here! Now I must get back to my hunt!"

"Well thanks for the help, JERK!" I yelled at him as he flew off. I couldn't believe this. I was a ghost. Why couldn't I just die and rest peacefully like every other dead person (well apparently not _every _dead person) I'd already had a hard enough life. I was looking around when something caught my eye. My guitar! Even in the afterlife it was more of a companion to me than any person ever was. Although it looked much different here, it was purple with blue flames painted on it's face. "I wonder if I look any different as a ghost..." I thought "I need to find a mirror..."

With that thought in mind I looked over the edge of the strange platform. Below me I saw an endless stretch of green spirals. Clutching onto my guitar for dear life, I jumped off the edge and into the green abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapters are quite short but hey...hope you like them anyways...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa everyone**

Heres the third chapter :)

I know i took long to update...and the update is shorted than the rest of the chapters...

but honestly I didn't think anyone was reading it...

anyways... onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>I hit the next platform with a soft thud. This one was considerably larger than the one I was previously on. I looked around and saw loads of trees. "I must be on an island or something..." Just as that thought passed through my mind I saw the jerky ghost from earlier fly past. Figuring I had nothing to lose I followed him.<p>

"What. Who's there?" I heard him yell

"Chill out, dipstick." I said as I came out from behind the bush I was hiding in.

"And who are you to think that you can trespass on Skulker's Island?"

"As I told you earlier, the name's Ember. And look, I just need a place to stay for the night to figure out what's going on. I'll be out of your hair by morning."

"Fine girl. But you better not disturb me again or you will be sorry"

"My name is Ember" she was starting to get sick of this guy thinking that he was better than her.

Without looking back he began to walk off with me cautiously trailing behind him. He lead me into a room. It was huge! In the middle there was a four poster bed with light blue sheets and green pillows. Off to the side I could see a bathroom that looked only a bit smaller than the room itself. When I walked into the bathroom I caught a glimse of someone in the mirror. She had extremely pale skin which looked even paler in the company of the black turtle neck sweater she wore. On her legs she had faded blue jeans that looked worn and were even ripped in a few places. But the thing that caught my eye the most about this strange girl was her hair. On the top of her head was a plain black hair band that seemed to have flames coming from it.

"You know, for a ghost, you look much too human..." I was interrupted from my thoughts as the ghost known as Skulker appeared behind me. "Well besides the hair of course"

"You know, I'm not exactly sure whether that's an insult or a compliment..." I replied

"Well I shall leave you to think on that as I have many more important things to do than play butler"

As Skulker flew out the window, I did indeed think about his words. What was the deal with these guys hating humans? I mean weren't they all humans once themselves? Ugh, who cares...I'm too tired anyways.

* * *

><p>So theres the next chapter...yeah...R&amp;R pweeaassee :)<p> 


End file.
